


Love or Betrayal

by sadaharuhi



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaharuhi/pseuds/sadaharuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters do n0t belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. Im sure mangaka-sensei wouldn't mind.My first fanfiction don't like..don't read<br/>;-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love or Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do n0t belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. Im sure mangaka-sensei wouldn't mind.My first fanfiction don't like..don't read  
> ;-)

PROLOGUE

"Only I know your pain..your uncertainty  
..your loneliness,  
If only we could be together forever..  
I'll say it as many times as you wish..  
I WILL NEVER BETRAY YOU!"

 

"Luka!..." an unknown name escaped my lips as tears that I cannot control filled my eyes. I had never felt this kind of pain. A heavy chain of sadness gripping my heart. I reached out my hands to touch that man's vague figure in front of me..except that.. these hands do not belong to me. They're as unfamiliar as the long hair that framed my face and flowed like silk down my back. And as my gaze fell down my heaving chest, realization struck. This was not me...I do not own this woman's body!  
\------------------  
My eyes open abruptly at the sound of the alarm clock on my bedside table. Startled and confused, i slowly lowered my raised hands that seem to be reaching out for something in my sleep.  
Recently, I've been having strange dreams. But I cannot remember them clearly after I wake up. Yet, I get the feeling they're very important and that I shouldn't forget them.

My name is Sakurai Yuki. I was found crying at the orphanage fence when I was a baby and aside from a note with "YUKI" written on it, the Asahi Orphanage director said that they had no clue to my identity. It seemed my parents never cared for my existence thats why they decided to discard me.  
Nevertheless, I am still fortunate. People in the orphanage were kind. They treated me nicely. Even now that im old enough to leave and start looking for a new home, they still wanted me to stay. I was grateful for it. I never really felt the need to leave. Staying at the orphanage means being able to take care of my fellow orphans, especially the children. I have become an older brother to them and they were like my family of sorts.  
I spend my free time playing with the children or doing my hobby which is making accessories like bracelets and necklaces. The director also taught me some martial arts training at the orphanage dojo. And after some time, having gotten pretty good at it, i now assists him in teaching the other orphans as well.

There's something else that you should know about me..something i keep hiding from other people.  
I have a strange ability to feel someone's negative emotion just by touching them. A mere touch would make me feel a person's pain, sadness or grief and will let me know the reason behind such ugly emotions.  
This ability is too troublesome for me and adding the strange dreams that i keep having recently, I couldn't help but think of them as ominous signs...that maybe something bad will happen in my life along the way.  
I couldn't have been more right.

CHAPTER ONE

"Yuki! Wait a moment please."  
I turned my head towards the voice and saw the orphanage worker whose in charge of the kitchen waving at me.  
" What is it, Marina-san?"  
"Can you fetch the newspaper for me in the mailbox please?"  
"Sure." I eagerly replied.

Standing at the gate, i opened the mailbox to get the newspaper but something white fell on the ground when i grab it. Leaning down to examine, i found a small envelope w/ my name on it.  
A sense of foreboding washed over me and my heart started to beat faster. I pocketed the envelope and hurriedly went back to give the newspaper to Maria-san.

Going inside my room afterwards, I took out the envelope and opened it. A piece of paper was inside and the words written on it made me tremble:  
DIE.YUKI SAKURAI.


End file.
